


Anamalgmation of Yellow

by Mondo1682



Series: The Avatar Roxy Chronicles [3]
Category: Power Rangers Beast Morphers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hallucinations, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondo1682/pseuds/Mondo1682
Summary: What happens when roxy recovers from being a avatar. She will have to coexist that her essence was used as evil. While attempting to find herself out of all the evil. And all the intreactions she now feels.
Relationships: Avatar Roxy/Zoey Reeves, Roxy/Ravi Shaw, Zoey Reeves/Roxy
Series: The Avatar Roxy Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805128
Kudos: 5





	1. The feeling of Avatarness

"So i had woken up from damsel of distress cat nap but it wasn't until i got my strength back. The visions had started." 

It started creeping from her dreams. Into every other part of her life. Weighting her down while she was integrating back into her normal life. Esspecially at Grid Battleforce. 

From Ravi her former "romeo and julliet flame." But all she can see was the person that killed her. Well what she felt as her avatar self died. Essentially she died by the person she loved. That created even more distance than not wanting two rangers dating. 

But what was most awkard was the connection. With Zoey. The new yellow ranger, her color. Though she was glad that someone managed to take both the red and yellow positions. Her mind was still muddled with both her and her avatar's feelings for her yellow apprentice. 

As herself she trained Zoey to learn how to get more confidence. When one day she saw her stuck in her laundry duties overwhelming her. And zoey helped with the pressures of ravi and managing her life of becoming their yellow ranger. Essepecially as it was easy to bond with Zoey. Who didn't hold a barrier to her. Like Ravi did. Not just as eachothers saftey nets. 

But her avatar's feelings inside of her was the exact opposite. They wanted to destroy her and force her into a corner in every way possible. Like it made her avatar strong. But there was also fondness, worry, care for her apparent adversary of steel. Like she liked the relationship between them. 

She asked Blaze if he was feeling any different with him waking up. But he suprised you saying he was fine. Though you weren't inclined to say why then just worry for her companion of the same situation. Making you wondering why this was happening to you. 

Until the yellow apprentice comes into the dojo. Causing you two fight internally with yourself. Which causes you to run past a pair of unreadable concern eyes in your yellow saftey net.


	2. Clarity and Overwhelmness of Both Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy throws herself into doing good. Ignoring how she feels on both sides. Until a chance where it breaks to the surface.

Roxy has been ignoring both Ravi and Zoey. More Zoey than Ravi. But she still had baggage with ravi. She didn't know how to explain without revealing and causing her new fear to happen. 

That a part of the Evox virus was still alive. That she was a danger still to the team. Her family and actual family back home or anyone else that she came into contact with. More importantly locked back up like she was in stasis. And that wasn't something she didn't want revealed yet. 

So she tried to balance it doing good. To distract herself except for the avatar in her head. It worked but it dug every ounce of her strength. Not to know anything about grid battleforce or ravi, and zoey. More importantly zoey. Who was trying to get into contact with her. 

The look when she exited the dojo ingrained in her mind. Only meeting blaze. Who kept the peace because they were both avatared. But they talked in another place only so nobody else would intrude on them. 

And it worked for a while. But after a huge garbage pileup from her aunt's company. Which blew everything out of proportion. As it drew her life back to her. The only defense holding back the dam was Blaze. Who somehow had a idea. She wasn't coping being avatared. 

But it all changed when they found a turtle stuck in trash. Zoey followed. Everything put on hold but both wanting to see the turtle safe. Then the dam broke. As a cage fell on blaze and Roxy. 

When blaze said "Scrozzle". Roxy's eyes flashed green. Alarming everyone there. Even Scrozzle who scanned them and ran. At the diversion. As the dam broke and everything went black or green. As all the moments of being avatared overwhelmed her.

Moments being the avatar going by until her thoughts were interrupted by a "Roxy". And a pair of arms around her. That took her a moment to see that it was Zoey. And this time she was glad to see her. When black cars were coming towards them saying grid battleforce.

**Author's Note:**

> This was me typing out a story on here for the first time. Wonder how the Reception will be. Not many people read on my ones on fanfic net. Just me putting Roxy into more plot. Because her essence was evil. And i belive that would mess a person up. Not much else to say. Besides Rights to Beast morphers.


End file.
